The present invention relates to a beverage dispensing apparatus of the type in which several different beverages are dispensed from a single beverage dispensing head by pressing an appropriate button. In particular, the present invention is related to improvements in the deployment of the butterfly plates in such a beverage dispensing apparatus.
Hand-held beverage dispensers which provide an operator with the ability to dispense a number of different beverages by merely pressing an appropriate button are known. Sometimes these hand-held dispensers are referred to as bar guns. One such bar gun system is described in the assignee's issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,449, entitled: “Beverage Dispensing Apparatus,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. A feature of the apparatus of the '449 patent involves the use of butterfly plates to selectively actuate one or more valves for the dispensing of one or more base fluids or mixing fluids. As disclosed in the '449 patent, to maintain the butterfly plates in place on the abutment portion of the bar gun handle while allowing the plates to pivot, each butterfly plate includes a plurality of ball bearing projections which fit within corresponding cavities in the abutment. The ball bearing pivot points for the butterfly plates are quite small, thereby reducing friction and increasing leverage for an easier activation.
While the above-described beverage dispensing apparatus has proven to be extremely reliable and successful in operation, it is a rather complex device. For example, in the apparatus of the '449 patent the butterfly plates require the time-consuming and tedious welding of metal (e.g., steel) balls into complementarily-shaped recesses formed in the butterfly plates. In operation, when the assembled butterfly plate is pushed down to activate one or more valves, the ball joint turns on the acrylic bar gun handle imposing wear in the bar gun handle sockets that receive the ball. This can cause premature wear on the acrylic ball sockets. Moreover, sometimes the welding of the balls to the plates can leave burrs or flaws on the surface of the metal balls, either rendering the assembled plates useless, or creating further premature wear on the bar gun handle sockets that receive the balls.
There is therefore a need to manufacture such a bar gun that does not suffer from the above shortcomings.